<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SSPB-012: Bridgette and Her Funny Accent by StellarStylus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881600">SSPB-012: Bridgette and Her Funny Accent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarStylus/pseuds/StellarStylus'>StellarStylus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>StellarStylus Plot Bunny farm [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, Revelation Space Series - Alastair Reynolds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Plot Bunny, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarStylus/pseuds/StellarStylus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot bunny one-shot, up for adoption. A handful of centuries later, Marinette is still alive and is still the last Guardian of the Miraculous. Nowadays, she is trying to save not only Earth and the human race, but also the entire galaxy beyond that. Her current objective: To find out what's really out there, and stop the Inhibitors. (Crossover with REVELATION SPACE)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>StellarStylus Plot Bunny farm [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SSPB-012: Bridgette and Her Funny Accent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Miraculous or the Revelation Space series of books; the former belongs to Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon and Method Animation, and the latter belongs to Alastair Reynolds.</p><p>NOTES: Admittedly, this story is a little... different from what I've done before, because it's 100% dialogue between two unidentified individuals.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, did you see and meet Bridgette yet?"</p><p>"Who? Wait, do you mean that woman who speaks Canasian so differently?"</p><p>"Yeah, what about her?"</p><p>"I'm telling you, she's weird."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"Well, there's the fact that she speaks Canasian differently."</p><p>"So what?"</p><p>"Well, it doesn't quite sound like Canasian. It's supposed to be a mix of French and Chinese, right? Well, a few of the words sound funny when she says them... like they're the wrong dialects or something."</p><p>"Eh, so what? She's a law-abiding citizen, no problems whatsoever with her... so what if she speaks Canasian a little differently than anyone else?"</p><p>"Okay, I suppose you're right."</p><p>"What do we know about her, anyway?"</p><p>"Actually, I don't think she lives alone."</p><p>"Well, then who does she live with?"</p><p>"I keep hearing her refer to a couple of people with names like 'Turkey' and 'Plague' - weird names, am I right?"</p><p>"What kind of weird names are those? They sound like Old Terran English, from before the great expansion from Earth."</p><p>"Actually, that's not all! I think there might be a third person with her with a name like 'Ways.'"</p><p>"Turkey, Plague, Ways... maybe they're just nicknames. Maybe they're her pet AI or something."</p><p>"Actually, I kind of like your comment about how it sounds like something from some old Earth language, before the expansion."</p><p>"Really? Why?"</p><p>"Because... I don't know... you might laugh at this."</p><p>"Go on, try me."</p><p>"Well... it's just that, sometimes, when she talks... it sounds like she was actually <em>there</em>."</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"<em>There</em>... both where and when. The way she's described some places, like Paris in the early Twenty-First Century... it sounds like she was there."</p><p>"So maybe she's just watched a lot of historical documentaries."</p><p>"It's not just that. The way she describes everything since then... the great expansion from Earth, the Amerikano era, the start of the Great Wall of Mars, the emergence of the Demarchist states, the birth of the Conjoiner faction, the Melding Plague afflicting Chasm City... all of it."</p><p>"Yeah, okay, that's pretty weird."</p><p>"Ya think?"</p><p>"So maybe she's just really avid about history."</p><p>"So... why were you asking me about her, again? What's your interest in Bridgette?"</p><p>"Well, I heard she also knows some ancient Chinese secrets for medicines and remedies, passed down to her by her own mentor, an old man named Mister Chen. How about it, do you think I should find out for myself?"</p><p>"Go ahead, knock yourself out. And while you're at it, you can ask how about that strange old gramophone which she keeps in her business space..."</p><p>"I bet it's nothing special, honestly..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES: ...So, basically, after doing that crossover with the standalone novel Century Rain by Alastair Reynolds, then I suddenly decided to do a crossover with his big thing, the Revelation Space series, because why not.</p><p>Funny coincidence: Marinette is a French-Chinese girl, and there's a creole language in Revelation Space called Canasian which is a combination of French and Chinese. And I admit it, that's a part of what inspired me to write this, alongside the fact that I'd already stuck her in the world of Century Rain before this. (Okay, technically, it's a combination of Quebecois and Cantonese, rather than standard French and Mandarin Chinese, but still...). Fun thought: Maybe Marinette accidentally created the language, accidentally or deliberately?</p><p>And, again, guess why I chose "Bridgette" as Marinette's fake name. And I think you can all guess who "Turkey" and "Plague" and "Ways" are supposed to be. ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>